Pepper M.D.
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. |flavor text = "A toast to your health... and mine!"}} Pepper M.D. is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 every time a plant, including it, or the plant hero is healed. Origins It is based on a bell pepper, a group of the species Capsicum annuum that produces fruits in different colors, and a doctor, a professional who practices medicine. Its name is a combination of "pepper," the real-life plant it is based on, and "M.D." (doctor of medicine), referring to its appearance and ability. It could also be a pun on the soda beverage Dr. Pepper. Its description is an allusion to its ability, as benefiting a plant's health (healing) benefits Pepper M.D. health too (getting more health). Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "A toast to your health... and mine!" Update history Update ???? *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update ???? *Description change: Quotation marks were added on the start and end of its description. Update 1.22.13 * Strategies With Pepper M.D.'s only viable use would be as an attacker in a healing deck and can be substituted easily otherwise, but it can get pretty deadly and even unstoppable in said deck. You can play Pepper M.D. on turn 2 safely due to the turn order and then set up from there, but it may be better to play it later and then rush out on the healing, primarily to prevent your opponent from destroying it with something like Bungee Plumber or Knockout, as well as to give your opponent a bit of a surprise. There are a plethora of healing cards to use, but some are more useful than the others in terms of boosting Pepper M.D. (quantity rather than quality, in this case). *Aloesaurus and Geyser are arguably the best when it comes to boosting Pepper M.D., as they heal not only you, but every other plant on the field, resulting in a massive stat boost for Pepper M.D. every time they are healed. Aloesaurus will be able to heal multiple times, but is expensive, and the Solar class itself isn't very efficient in terms of card gain. Meanwhile, Geyser is very cheap, but is limited to Chompzilla and Wall-Knight and can only be used once. Either way, you will need to maintain pretty good control, as the effectiveness of these two depend on how many plants you have on the field. *Assuming all three Lil' Buddies are made and activate their abilities, Poppin' Poppies essentially gives Pepper M.D. a massive boost of +6 /+6 since she heals you for 2, three times. However, she is rather expensive, and only Wall-Knight can use Poppin' Poppies with Pepper M.D. * and Venus Flytraplanet are pretty average healing cards, as you get healed every time damage is done, resulting in a +2 /+2 boost for Pepper M.D. per attack. Venus Flytrap is cheap, but only counts as one attack, while Venus Flytraplanet is slightly more expensive and can be replaced, but can possibly count as two attacks instead of one (if two plants are in it), doubling the boost per turn. * is expensive and heals you only once per turn, which is objectively worse than Venus Flytrap and Venus Flytraplanet, as these two can heal more using bonus attacks (although limited to Chompzilla). However, she isn't the worst, and a +2 /+2 boost per turn can still be worth it. *2nd-Best Taco of All Time, Ketchup Mechanic, and Astro Vera are probably the worst out of the group. Since they only heal one target once, playing one of them results in a +2 /+2 boost only once (not to mention that the last example is very expensive). Lil' Buddy suffers the same problem, but it has a huge advantage over the aforementioned three because it is free; you can even boost Pepper M.D. on turn 2 if you play Lil' Buddy, which will easily give you an edge over your opponent. While not a healing card, the special rule of No Joke at the Junkyard works well with Pepper M.D. too, giving it +2 /+2 at the start of every turn (essentially acting as a permanent Power Flower). Chompzilla and Wall-Knight are arguably the two best heroes to use Pepper M.D. As Chompzilla, you can use Pepper M.D.'s ability to boost Potted Powerhouse in your hand, allowing you to grow a strong card and prepare another strong one in case Pepper M.D. fails to make an impact. She also has bonus attack cards to possibly lead to a quick victory, stat-boosting cards to increase the health of plants, to protect Pepper M.D. from tricks, and Geyser, a trick that is very effective in terms of boosting Pepper M.D. Wall-Knight doesn't have access to Umbrella Leaf or bonus attack cards, but he is better at giving plants health boosts, something which the class is specialized at. He also has access to Poppin' Poppies, a particularly good plant for boosting Pepper M.D. However, there are a few things that can ruin these strategies. Instant-kills like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm can easily lay waste to Pepper M.D., and Deadly zombies only need a single hit to destroy it. Sneezing Zombie is also a big counter, as she shuts down all forms of healing. Against Pepper M.D. may have average stats, but it will be able to grow a lot to wreak havoc easily, especially since your opponent will be running a healing deck. You can stop Pepper M.D. before it gets boosted by the likes of Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, or combat with a zombie, or prevent any healing from being done by using Sneezing Zombie. But if you cannot, instant-kills and Deadly zombies would be your best options. Bouncing it is also a good option as it resets its stats back to normal, although Pepper M.D. can be played again. Gallery 7CA5ADE1-10F0-4D8D-A2C1-702B41A25809.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics 2017-05-03-13-47-49-1.jpg|Pepper M.D.'s card PepperMDGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Pepper M.D.'s grayed out card PepperMDCardImage.png|Pepper M.D.'s card image HD Pepper M.D..png|HD Pepper M.D. MDAttack.png|Pepper M.D. attacking MDded.png|Pepper M.D. destroyed PepperMDfrozen.png|Pepper M.D. frozen PepperMDShielded.png|Pepper M.D. shielded UntrickablePepperMD.jpg|Pepper M.D. with the Untrickable trait PairofPepperMD.jpg|Two Pepper M.D.s on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability Pepper MD eating 2nd-Best Taco of All Time.jpeg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being played on Pepper M.D. Pepperyouarecaught.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Pepper M.D. Old Pepper M. D. stats.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics before update 1.14.13 MDcard.png|Pepper M.D.'s card before update 1.14.13 Pepper M.D. description.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics Pepper M.D. card.png|Pepper M.D.'s card PepperMD shadow.png|Pepper M.D.'s silhouette PepperMD get.png|The player receiving Pepper M.D. from a Basic Pack Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 10.10.16 PM.png|Pepper M.D. unlocked Choice between Repeater and Pepper M.D..jpeg|The player having the choice between Pepper M.D. and as the prize for completing a level Trivia *When destroyed, Pepper M.D. will somehow whiten. This could reference when people die of old age, their skin turns pale before ending up deceased. At the same time, the player can hear a beeping noise that is heard when a hospital patient's heart stops beating. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards